Make Up The Past And Think Of The Future
by shelby98
Summary: Asami uses Akihito and losses his trust and Akihito himself when he purposely disappears. It's eight years later and Asami see's Akihito again, but Aki doesn't see him. Akihito not only left because of what Asami did but is hiding something he's willing to give his life for. What is Aki hiding and how will Asami react.? Lemon. Yaoi. You've been warned! Disclaimer: I own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so summer break starts tomorrow and I'm soooo excited because shit is going to go down and yes I know that you guys are mad at me because I haven't been working on my other fanfics but things just pop into my head and I must write them and I can't help it! so enjoy this one until I finish my other chapters! MERRRR! :)))**

* * *

_"I can not believe you!"_

_"Akihito, calm down-_

_"No, I am not going to calm down! You used me as BAIT! When the hell! Did you expect me to take this well?! I nearly got my head BLOW OFF!"_

_"It turned out fine." _

_"Ya, only because I ducked! If I didn't have such quick reflexes you'd be cleaning up two bodies."_

_"It wasn't that big of a deal."_

_"Not that big of a deal?! I had a gun to my head! Don't tell me it wasn't that big of a deal!"_

_"You need to cool of."_

_"Cool off?! . . . Fine, I'll cool off, but know this, this will be the last time you ever see me."_

_"Ya, right. You'll be back."_

_"Oh you think so."_

_"I know so. You can't disappear on me Akihito, even if you try your hardest."_

_"Oh, ya? Watch me."_

_And that's all Asami did . . . watch._

* * *

Asami woke instantly, slightly panting and a light sheen of cold sweat across his brow.

_'Haven't had that dream in a while.'_ Looking over at the clock with the time and date he could see why. As of today it has been eight years since Akihito had disappeared. Asami didn't think the kid had been serious about disappearing, he just thought they both needed to cool of and they would just get over it. When Akihito didn't come back for week, Asami had gotten worried and set Kirishma to look for the idiot. All Kirishma came back with was note:

_'I told you to watch me. Guess you didn't take my advice, A.'_

After that Asami turned Japan upside down looking for him and after almost a year of looking for Akihito, Asami had all but lost hope of finding him. He had really blew it. He had nearly gotten Akihito killed on purpose and he didn't think of how betrayed Akihito must have felt when he realized what was really going. Asami could still clearly see how hurt Akihito had looked when Asami had set him up. He betrayed Akihito's trust and paid dearly for it. Now there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Asami got up and got ready for his day. He had a big trip ahead of him and he needed to be ready. A knock came from the front door and Kirishma's voice could be heard through it.

"Asami-sama, the plane for New York is ready."

"Thank you, Kirishma." Asami walked to the door and just before he opened door looked up at the one good picture of Akihito that he willing let Asami take. His genuine smile, the shine in his eyes, everything that Asami had come to love in the kid. His Akihito, his cute Akihito, that he had let slip though his figures, and out of his sight. Asami sighed and opened the door that led to the day ahead of him.

* * *

Walking down the street in New York City, Akihito still couldn't believe that it had been eight years since the last time that he had seen Asami. Never had he thought that his stupid plan would've actually worked but sneaking onto a plane was actually easier than he had thought. Playing flight attendant was no picnic though. He wanted to strangle a third of the passengers by the end of the flight.

Starting a new life hadn't been that hard. All he had to do was send in some good pictures and he got the job. Trying to make a life in New York had been a piece a cake, it was the people around you that you had to be careful about. In the eight years he had been in New York he had been jumped at least twenty times, but he never really had anything on him so he really wasn't worth to jump so he never really freaked out after the fifth time. He just sat back and watched as the idiots went through his empty pockets and laughed.

Moving on in New York made him a little depressed for leaving Asami, but he had deserved it. Asami had used him as bait and nearly got him killed, but thanks to that experience he realized that his suspicions were correct. The he was nothing but a tool to Asami, a play thing that he could use when ever he felt like and then just toss him to the side without a second thought. He had used him and Akihito had made up his mind to never see him again for that reason . . . and another reason. One that he hoped to keep secret as long as he could even if he would take it to his grave.

He had really wanted to tell Asami but he was afraid of what Asami would've done. The secret was huge and the last thing he needed was for Asami to freak and hurt himself, but also something very, very important to him. Something that he was willing to protect with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, it's been a while since I updated on this story so here it goes. BTW the vampire finder series is a _GO__. _I will start it as soon as I finish at least 2 of my finder fanfics. Until then . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

Before Asami knew it the plane had landed and he was in the car on his way to one of his clubs. Usually on this day he would be in his office all day just reading random reports but this business deal was of the utmost importance. If he didn't take care of this now, there could be some serious complications with the manager in the future. Asami's thought's slipped off into another world as he started to think of Akihito again, as he often did even after all these years.

The first time they had met he had only wanted to teach the brat a lesson and have some fun in the process, but the way Akihito had refused to bow to his will and the defying look in his eyes, even after Asami had raped him, he still refused to submit. It got him excited and made him have feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time. Then there was the episode in Hong Kong where Akihito got shot. Asami had never felt so grateful that it was just a flesh wound. He had thought the time they had spent together at the island house had made it obvious to Akihito what he meant to him. And ,of course, he was wrong. He never knew what to do to make him believe that he did care for him.

It wasn't until Akihito had really disappeared that he realized that he, Asami Ryuichi, . . . loved him. He knew that he felt something when he was with the kid but could never figure out what it was that he had felt. He had never been in a real relationship before and didn't know that it was love that he felt. He knows now that if had known sooner what it is he felt, that if he had told Akihito that he loved him, he might not have lost him. Every day that goes by he regrets it all the more. When he really thought about it, he knew he was being pathetic but he also knew that it was 100% true on what he was feeling.

When he first found out that love was what he was feeling, he shocked himself and denied it for a while and then he gave up because it wouldn't stop nagging him in back if his mind that that's what it was and finally accepted it. All this was in a span of six months of Akihito's disappearance and when he finally accepted it, he discovered a new drive to find Akihito, but his efforts were as useless as ever. Kirishma and Souh sat up front and when Souh looked back at his boss from the passenger seat, he saw the look he was giving and knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"He's in his own world again."

"Well, you can't really blame him Souh. You know what today is after all."

"I know, I know. I really wish we had found Akihito."

"Me too. To be quite honest, even though the brat caused us a lot of trouble, I miss having him around. He kept us on our toes, you know? Made every day different"

"And you would know that better then anyone. Now wouldn't you, Kirishma?" Kirishma sighed as he remembered that when ever Asami had a problem with Akihito, it was him he always sent out. Kirishma lost count how many time they had to save that kid's ass. He could understand that Asami wanted to protect some he held dear. He, himself, had a wife, two kids, and a baby on the way. He would do anything to make sure his family stayed safe. Souh too. He had a girl back home that he proposed to not a month ago. Caring for something or someone takes a lot of commitment, something Asami definitely to Akihito. Only Asami never had the chance to tell Akihito that.

They got to the club and Asami went in alone and told Kirishma and Souh to go to the hotel and unpack. They were almost there when they were stopped at a red light. Souh was looking through his PDA and Kirishma was just waiting for the light to turn when the unexpected happened.

"Souh look!" Souh looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Souh, do you see what I think I see?"

"If your talking about a certain person with silver blonde hair walking across the street, than yes."

"It's . . . Akihito!" Akihito was walking across the street in front of them, completely oblivious to the black car not 20 feet from him.

"Souh, quick, take a picture so we can show Asami!" Souh took out his phone and snapped a picture just before Akihito disappeared around the corner of another building. Souh looked down at his phone and was ready to have a complete combustion.

"Kirishma, I . . . I don't believe it. What is he doing here? We never found anything about him leaving the Tokyo, let alone Japan."

"Maybe he smuggled himself out on a boat or a plane or something. Anyway, that doesn't matter, now! What matters is that we drop off this luggage, get back to the club, and tell Asami as soon as possible."

"How do you think he's going to react?"

"I don't know. I know he'll be happy that Akihito's alive but my best guess is that after that he's going to be pissed and only god knows what Asami's going to do to Akihito when he get's a hold of him."

"I feel bad for the kid, but I don't. I mean we turned Japan upside down looking for him and-, the light's green."

"Oh, right." Kirishma put the car in drive and Souh continued his rant.

"And he's been here the whole time! What the hell is that?! Our lives were chaos for a year and he's been living it up in New York."

"I wouldn't say he's been living it up. He looked the same as ever to me. Tank top, jeans and a camera bag. He's probably been living exactly as he had before, just without Asami. And he looked older too."

"Well, it has been eight years, kid's got to be 30 or 31 by now. He was what . . . 23 when he disappeared?"

"Ya, I think so. It just blows my mind that he's been here the whole time. Do you think he changed his name when he moved here?"

"Probably but we can look that up later. There's the hotel lets drop off the luggage and get to Asami."

"Right."

* * *

Akihito was walking down the street like he does everyday around 3:28 after work. Akihito turned a corner and walked through a gate where there were other people standing and talking to one another. A bell rang and the doors to building in front of him opened. Kids ran out to meet their parents. Akihito looked around but couldn't find who he was looking for until-

"Daddy!" Akihito turned to his right to see a boy with silver blonde hair rushing toward him.

"Hey bud!" Akihito knelt down and caught the boy as he flung himself into Akihito's arms. "How was your day?"

"It was great I had a lot of fun! I got an A on my math test!" The boy looked up and Akihito looked down into golden eyes. Akihito's heart constricted as it does every time he looks at his son.

"That's great! Hey, how about we go out for ice cream to celebrate?"

"Really? Sounds great let's go!" The boy leaped out of Akihito's arms and grabbed his hand instead and started to pull him to the gate of the school yard. "Come on dad! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Would you slow down? Shop doesn't close for another two hours."

"I know but I really want to get there!"

"Ok, ok, just slow down little. I don't want you to get hurt. Ok, Ryu?"

"Ok!" And with Akihito and Ryu left and headed for the ice cream shop a block down the street.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. I know that it's really cheesy and it kinda sucks but I'm working on it. So MERR. Any who please review and the next chapter will be out by 6/30. And that's a promise! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! I CAN EXPLAIN! OK, so my computer crashed on Sunday and I didn't get it back until Thursday and the day before I got it back I got grounded! I will not tell details but I will admit that there was some kind of bird involved and my curiosity got the better of me and I've been babysitting for the past few days and I got my computer back last Saturday (6/29) but I was so busy with the kids (Elissa 2 years old and Joesph almost 6 months) that I haven't had the time or the stamina for that fact to write. So I'm really sorry guys but I promise I'm going to work my butt off to get all my dead lines caught up! So ENJOY!**

* * *

_'Alright either you both want to die or you're being serious.'_

Souh and Kirishma were on their way to the club where Asami had just finishing up his meeting and Kirishma had decided to call ahead and tell him what they saw.

"No really! That's what we saw! He was older but it was definitely Takaba Akihito! Souh has a picture. Send it to him!" Kirishma yelled at Souh and then went back to his conversation with his boss.

"Alright chill out!" Souh flipped out his phone and sent the picture. "Sent."

"Souh just sent it. You should get it in a second."

_'Got it.'_ There was silence for few second on the other line and Kirishma was starting to get worried.

"Uh, Asami-sama?"

_'YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!' _Kirishma's ear rang and he had to hold the phone away from him as Souh looked at the phone in bewilderment. _'What the hell is he doing here?!'_

"I-I don't know, sir."

_'Well get here and on the way find out where the hell he lives!'_

"Yes sir but do you really think that is the best idea?"

_'Well, what did you have in mind?'_

"Uh, nothing really but maybe we should all calm down and see what he's been up to, then nab him when he least expects it?" Kirishma cringed for a moment ready to take what was coming next.

_'Fine.'_ Asami hung up and Kirishma just sat there shocked that Asami had agreed to this.

"Uh, Kirishma? What did he say?"

"He-he said fine."

"Seriously?"

"Apparently."

"Is that really what you think we should do?"

"Actually, yes. Until we find out more about this situation, we should sit back and watch what he does for now. Besides, think about what would happen if Asami were to go to Akihito now. First off Akihito would probably be in shock and secondly Asami would most likely end up killing the kid. I say we chill for now and see what happens."

"Ok, point taken. But I really wonder what he's been up to all these years. Do you think he's still taking picture of criminals?"

"Probably not because one, he seemed pretty relaxed and two he wasn't running down the street like an ax murderer was after him like he used to. He's probably doing photo shoots for models or something."

"I wonder what made him change his mind."

"Who knows? He may be older but he's still Akihito. Only god knows what goes on in his head, and even he probably has a hard time guessing."

"Good point. But I must admit, he didn't change that much in the last 8 years. It's obvious he's older but at first glace he almost looks like the 23 year old hothead he used to be."

"Must agree there. At first I thought it was just my imagination until you said you saw him too."

"No kidding. There's the club."

"And there's Asami. Think he'll kill us?"

"Possibility, but unlikely. Still I wouldn't hold your breathe."

"Back at ya." Kirishma pulled up to the curb and Asami got in without a word and looked deep in thought, but also seriously pissed. Kirishma and Souh exchanged a look before Kirishma pulled out and headed back for the hotel. They were about half way there when Asami yelled for Kirishma to stop.

"Asami-sama? What is it?"

"In the park, there." Kirishma looked and low and behold there was Akihito sitting on a bench, reading a book. They sat there for a few minutes before Asami opened the door and headed over to where Akihito was.

"Uh-oh. We better get out there."

"Agreed." Souh responded and got out of the car with Kirishma. They were half way across the street when a distant sound of thunder rang through the air. Akihito looked up and pouted. He got up and gathered his things. Asami was just about to call out to him when Akihito yelled out.

"Ryu! Come on we should go! It's about to rain!" Asami stopped in his tracks. For a second he thought Akihito was calling out to him until he heard a whine of a child.

"But daddy! Just 5 more minutes?!"

"Sorry, come on bud! The rain'll be here by the time we leave then!"

"Ok." Suddenly a child came out from behind a tree and ran over to Akihito. Akihito ruffled his hair before taking his hand and walking towards the gate. As they walked away, the child looked back and spotted Asami. Asami couldn't believe what he was seeing. The child looked so much like Akihito, but there was only one thing different. It was his eyes they were a rich brown that almost looked gold.

Just like his own.

Asami's eyes widened in shock. Kirishma and Souh were both standing behind him staring as well, and that's all they could do was stare. the child looked away and started to chatter happily with Akihito. Both laughing and having a good time walking home. It wasn't until the rain had started to pour down when Asami, Kirishma, and Souh came back to their senses and Asami headed back for the car. The three of them pilled in but no one made a move to do anything. Finally it was Asami had woken up.

"Kirishma, let's head back to the hotel and think this more over tomorrow."

"Y-yes, sir." Kirishma put the car in drive and Asami raised the divider between him and his subordinates.

"Do you think that . . . maybe that child is . . . ?" Souh asked.

"He definitely looks like Akihito."

"That's not what I was asking."

"Then what were you asking?"

"You know what! Do you think the child is Asami's?"

"Souh that's impossible."

"Oh, really? Then explain the child's eyes. It's not every day you run into someone with eye's like that, and on top of that, Akihito called him Ryu. Doesn't that ring any bells?"

"Now what are you implying?"

"Asami's first name is Ryuichi. What if Akihito named the child after Asami?!"

"That's ridiculous. Why would Akihito do that?"

"Maybe because he missed Asami? Beside's you and I both know that Akihito isn't normal."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well for one, he caught Asami's eye all those years ago and we spent a year tearing Japan apart just looking for him. That should be more than enough of a reason. Plus Asami hasn't been able to get Akihito out of his head for the last 8 years. If Asami wasn't able to get Akihito out of his head after all these years then Akihito probably couldn't get Asami out of his." Kirishma was silent for a moment before he sighed in defeat.

"You're probably right. But how in the hell could Akihito get pregnant?"

"Well, I've heard of it before. Maybe Akihito is just one of those 'special' people."

"Still, in all the time that Akihito and Asami were together why didn't he ever get pregnant before?"

"Good question. Well, we'll find out more tomorrow. Let's just get to the hotel and rest up for now."

"Agreed."

Asami couldn't believe what he just saw. There was no doubt in his mind that the child with Akihito was in fact his. But how could Akihito have gotten pregnant? And why hadn't he told him? There had to be a good explanation for all this. Akihito had been missing for the last 8 years and he just happens to come to New York on the same day he went missing only to find Akihito in a park. And not only is he alive, but he has a child. Asami was for once confused. Akihito had obviously hid it from him by coming to New York, but why did he hide it in the first place? He must have used the used to bait incident as an excuse to leave, but what was he afraid of? He would definitely ask Akihito as soon as he knows a little bit more on the situation. And he would be seeing Akihito very soon.

* * *

**Ok, so I couldn't sleep so banged out this chapter because i didn't feel like sitting in bed until I passed out. Any way hope you guys liked this one and I'm going to bed because it's 4:53 AM here in the US of A so good night everyone. Love you guys!**


End file.
